The Reuniting Song
by Nanna Black
Summary: The Tree Hill High favorite sextet is taking the first steps into adulthood. Can they make it?  Or will imaturity, fear and fate tear them apart?
1. Prologue: Open Your Eyes to Love

**Author's Notes: **To those who read this story while Karen beautifully wrote it, hello. I am Julianna, and I am new on writing OTH stories. However, when Karen told me she was going to stop writing this, I begged her not to. So she gave it to me. I hope you enjoy this new phase.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. The characters belong to Mark and CW; the plot belongs to Karen; the song belongs to LMNT. I'm just a writer.

**The Reuniting Song**

**Prologue:** _Open Your Eyes to Love _

**S**he stood in front of one of the ladies' restroom's mirrors. Her forehead was wrinkled, her lips parted, teeth biting in concentration as she focused in reapplying her waterproof mascara in her long dark eyelashes. She had previously washed her face to get her flawless white skin rid of her makeup, smeared after long minutes of working out as the cheerleader captain, and was now carefully reapplying it. It didn't matter that it would go away later. She was known by her perfect looks. She had to keep up her reputation.

Brooke Penelope Davis let out a deep sigh as she repeated to herself that her reputation was everything she had left. Every one with two ears and a working brain would know that she wasn't the tough-hearted, thick-skinned, unreachable bitch she had taught everyone to be. Ever since word of Brooke being cheated at by her boyfriend with her best friend got spread around the school, every person on Tree Hill High looked at her with some sort of mocking pity shining inside their eyes.

However, even if she had promised herself that she would ignore the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy every day for the rest of her school life, Brooke was down right engulfed with worry for said boy, who had been lying on the basketball court's floor, clutching his arm, and now howled in pain inside the boys' restroom. His arm had been hit while in the game, and she knew his injury, caused by a car crash occurred earlier that year, wasn't fully healed yet.

It tore at her heart to see him in such pain. His eyes sparkled with unshed tears, pain clouding the usually bright turquoise pools. Brooke had to fight the urge to run to him when he fell to the floor holding his arm, her nails digging into her palms, so deeply that blood bubbled to the surface.

Two of her cheerleading subordinates walked in as she reflected. One of them, a tall, dark-eyed strawberry-blonde, shot a mischievous glance to her companion, a smaller brunette with hazel-green eyes, and smirked with malice. "Hey, Brooke", the blonde squealed conversationally, as the brunette shook her head negatively at her friend, "can you lend me your lip gloss?"

Brooke lifted a finely sculpted eyebrow at the blonde, looking blankly at her. The entire school knew that she and Stephanie Tyler weren't fond of each other, mostly because Brooke had the cheerleading squad captaincy, position that Stephanie had her eyes on ever since she had joined the squad. However, Sierra Burns had chosen Brooke to the place (it wasn't a surprise, Brooke being the best cheerleader in the squad), and Stephanie ever since despised her captain.

"No", the captain shot back icily. "You can get your own, it's not that expensive, Tyler. Unless, of course, you shop at the Wal-Mart or is interested on my lip gloss to do some voodoo on me". She said in her saccharine sweet voice, smirking triumphantly when she heard a soft giggle coming from Stephanie's current sidekick.

"So, Brooke", the dark-haired, green-eyed girl standing by Stephanie's side (her name was Emily, but Brooke couldn't recall her last name even if her life depended on it) said friendly, trying to make small talk on the silence that followed Brooke's verbal victory over Stephanie. "You must be pretty upset", she said, her big eyes glimmering with sympathy.

"Or pretty relieved", Stephanie shot back as she strut casually towards a mirror, fixing her ponytail.

Brooke solemnly ignored Stephanie and turned to fix her eyes on Emily. "What the hell are you talking about small person?" She asked, her voice holding a note of edgy coldness. She gave a sideglance to the mirror and noticed Stephanie smirking pleased. The nerve of that bitch! She would so pay later!

However, Emily didn't look jerk-y like her friend. She looked confused and honestly surprised.

"Of course she doesn't know, Em. How could she know? I mean, Luke ditched her to be with Peyton. Another bad choice of his, might I say. He would be so much better with me". It was clear Stephanie was trying and get Brooke furious, but the school's queen's breakdown could wait. She would die before she gave the bitch the pleasure of knowing her words had just dug the knife of Lucas's betrayal a little deeper into her heart. Right now she had to find out what supposedly made her so upset.

"Emily, what are _you_ talking about?" she said calmly, smirking inwardly as the girl's eyes widening hearing her name.

"Oh, honey…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but…" Emily started speaking quietly, but quieted as she heard a victorious chuckle coming from Stephanie. She held up a hand. "Hold on a sec, will ya?" She said and then turned to the blonde. "Okay, Steph, out".

Stephanie looked at her in wide-eyed disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me, Steph. Move your ass out of the door. Go!"

"There's no way in hell that I'll do that!" Stephanie shrieked, outraged.

"Oh yeah, you will. Now move or I'll physically shove you out", Emily said and rolled her eyes when Stephanie refused to do as she asked. "Well, I warned you", she said before she shoved Stephanie brutally out of the room. She then slammed the door into the blonde's stunned face. "Sometimes I really hate her", she confessed somewhat sheepishly to Brooke.

Brooke chuckled and mock-applauded Emily. "Bravo, sweetie", she said with a smirk and a wink. "Now spill. Why should I be upset?"

Emily bit her lower lip, looking troubled and hesitant. "Brooke, I really don't think I should be the one to tell you this", she said.

"Oh, but I do. You let the cat out of the proverbial sack".

"Bag", Emily corrected discreetly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You started it, you'll finish it. Now".

Emily sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you", she said, and then added, "Lucas Scott is leaving town. For good, he says".

Emily regretted saying anything as soon as the words left her lips. Brooke blanched like she had seen a ghost, and gasped like someone had punched her on the gut. The messenger hurriedly wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her upright. "Don't you faint on me, Davis", she hissed as she helped her to a stall.

Brooke felt like someone had pulled the floor from under her feet. She stared blankly at Emily, and then fell silently on the nearest bench, as tears quickly pooled in her eyelids. Emily silently grabbed a stack of paper tissue and handed them to Brooke, who dabbed at her eyes, desperately trying to keep them dry and her tears at bay.

"I'm sorry, sweetie", Emily whispered. But Brooke didn't hear her. Her mind was spinning with this new piece of bomb-info Emily had dropped at her.

Lucas was _leaving_? When? Why? It surely hurt like hell to see him every single day at school, but at least she still could see him and she could still scare away the tramps that wanted to make the moves on her man. She still could check him out in the mornings and long for his kisses in the afternoons and hate him for devastating her at nights.

But, if he left…

Then it would end, all of it.

And that was worse than anything.

She hurriedly got up. "Come on, we gotta go".

* * *

**T**he rest of the basketball game passed blurrily. However, the cheerleaders knew something was wrong with their commandant. Brooke was snappish, yelling at her commanded for every tiny thing. She was on edge, knowing Haley was watching her like a hawk (more like a concerned mama hawk, Haley being the motherly type of girl), and Emily was regretting having told her about Lucas's departure. 

However, even as everyone watched Brooke, Brooke herself was watching Lucas. He looked miserable, and she couldn't help but feel a sudden, desperate urge to take him in her arms, comfort him and then beg him to stay in Tree Hill with her. Beg him not to leave, beg him to love her, because everyone knew him and Peyton weren't a good match.

But… could Brooke do it? Would Brooke do it, if it proved to be of need? Could she open her heart once again to the boy who had hurt her so badly? Was her heart strong enough to let Lucas all the way back into?

Brooke had these questions flying trough her mind and didn't have the answers to them. However, she did knew she had to talk to him for the last time, before he went packing to God knew where.

* * *

**T**he Ravens lost the playoffs. And Dan, of course, being the son of a bitch he was, would prove once again what a lousy parent he was and lash out on Lucas and Nathan, more Lucas than Nathan, after all Nathan was and would always be daddy's little boy. 

Like almost everyone in Tree Hill, Brooke hated the man with a passion she devoted only to shopping, partying, cheerleading and, of course, Lucas. Not only Dan had turned his back to Lucas and Karen, but he also was an asshole to Nathan, who thankfully had found Haley to put him back on track. Dan was probably the lousiest father in town, even worse than Brooke's own father, and Brooke couldn't help but be thankful he hadn't helped raising Lucas.

As she reflected on this, Brooke walked calmly to his truck. She rested her hip against the door, pretending to be checking her reflection on the dusty window. However, she was actually waiting for Lucas to show up. After doing much thinking (in between the snaps at the cheerleaders) she had decided to talk to him in private, away from any nosy person that could eavesdrop on them. It was now or never. Either she got him back, or she would lose him for good.

Brooke suddenly heard some approaching voices on the background and looked up to notice Lucas getting closer to the car, with Keith helping him stay up, Karen carrying his bag, Nathan close behind and Haley snuggled to Nathan's side.

The two adults exchanged a glance as they recognized her. Keith looked questioningly at Karen, and then Haley got in the silent conversation, addressing Brooke. "Just the girl we needed!" She said, a little too cheerfully.

Brooke looked her carefully. "What's up, tutor-girl?"

"Well, you know, Brooke, Lucas took some strong painkillers and he can't drive. Keith can't drive because he had more than a beer and he's quite drunk. Nathan can't drive because he's taking me home. And Karen can't drive because she has to drive Keith home. And Lucas can't wait, he has to get home right now".

"Haley, you're babbling", Karen cut softly, silently admiring the girl's quick mind. "What Haley's trying to ask, honey, is if you could drive the truck home and then I'll give you a lift home".

Brooke's eyes wandered to her former flame. Lucas was standing stiffly by Keith's side, staring confusedly and sleepily at the conversation. The brunette beauty hesitated only for a second before nodding slowly, holding out her hand to collect the keys that jingled softly as Keith slid them to her open palm.

Lucas focused his cloudy blue eyes at her. He was honestly terrified to drive home with Brooke. Would they end up screaming at each other? He wasn't in shape for a yelling match right now. And his mood wasn't the best for it, either.

As his drugged eyes met hers, Brooke read him easily. He was clearly hesitant and fearful of staying so close to her – something unsurprising considering their recent history. "Relax", she said calmly as Nathan, Haley, Keith and Karen walked away and she unlocked the red truck. "I won't bite you, Luke", she added as she slid behind the driving wheel.

Running his fingers in his tousled locks, Lucas sighed as he watched her cautiously, opening the passenger door with a flick of his wrist. "Well, I don't know, you might. It's all you do these days", he then bit his lower lip and sighed as he slid into the passenger seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it".

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it. All I wanted was a ride home and a talk. Can we still do that, Luke? We're not children anymore", she argued quietly.

Luke gave a side glance at her, still cautious. "Promise me there won't be any yelling involved? I mean it, Brooke. I'm too tired to have a scream match with you. I just wanna go home and sleep this goddamned pain off".

"Pinky swear", Brooke replied as she slid the key into the hole and started the engine. Luke laid back, his eyes closed, as he recalled all the good moments he had shared with the brunette by his side inside that same truck they were right then.

The ride to Lucas's house began wrapped in a silence thick with tension, until the quietness became too much for antsy, anxious Brooke to bear and she held out her hand to the stereo, turning it on. A slow soft pop song began to play, and Brooke's eyes lit up. Lucas, who was watching her discretely, had to bit his lip in order to prevent a smile from curling his lips. He knew she adored that song and wordlessly turned up the volume.

_We've been searching the world to find true love_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all of this time you've been blind to love_

_It's planted like a nose on your faces_

_It's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

**A**s they heard, the lyrics started hitting a little too close to home for Brooke and Lucas's taste, and she was the first to give in to the pressure. She pulled the truck over, two blocks before Lucas's house, and started sobbing desperately. She hid her face in her hands, hot thick tears falling unstoppably down her pale ivory cheeks.

Lucas startled as she pulled over the car and turned to her, his concern growing as he noticed she was crying. Ignoring all his common sense, which was screaming for him to not do it, he pulled her tiny body to his, settling her comfortably in his lap and wrapping tightly his arms around her slim waist. Her face found instinctively the hollow on his shoulder, and she sobbed against him, her tears wetting his jersey.

"Make it stop, Luke, please make it stop!" She begged desperately in between her sobs, and Lucas started feeling his own eyes getting wet with tears. He was lost, confused, and yet, at same time, his body started reacting to Brooke's proximity, his senses getting lost in the feeling of her.

"Make what stop, Cheery?" He asked softly, gently massaging her tense shoulders. She was lighter than he remembered, and he grew more worried, wondering if she was eating at all, or if she had just quit eating all together.

"Make it stop hurting. Make me stop missing you. Make my body stop screaming for your touch. Make my mind stop flashing memories of the times we were together. MAKE ME STOP LOVING YOU!" She screamed, tears still running down her cheeks. "God help me, Luke, I still love you. I love you, Luke. I love you so much it hurts. It kills me not to be with you. I don't eat, I don't sleep, I don't think. I want so much to be with you again that I don't care that you cheated on me and that you don't love me. And I can't stand it!"

She had started babbling, but Lucas tuned it out, too stunned by her confession to listen to whatever she was saying now. She still loved him. Even after he had backstabbed her with her best friend (current former best friend), she still wanted to be with him. And, God help him too, he still wanted her. Only after he had lost her he had come to realize it was her whom he really loved, not Peyton.

Peyton wasn't the one for him. Sure he loved her and cared for her, and she loved him and cared for him, but something was missing in their equation. A spark, a fire… Chemistry he only had with this beautiful strong young woman he held now, crying against his chest like a lost little child.

As his heart swelled with the notion that they still had a chance, they only had to work on it, he started to softly caress her perfumed hair, reveling on the feeling of her so intimately close to him. "I love you", he blurted, cutting her off mid-babble.

Brooke stopped talking, frozen in shock. She leaned back a little, her eyes narrowed in surprise. "What… What did you just say?" She stuttered, not sure she had heard him right. Her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage, her eyes red, swollen and puffy from crying, some locks of cinnamon brown hair sticking to her face where they met wet patches of her ivory skin.

For Luke, she had never looked more beautiful than she did now.

His hand slid from her hair to her cheek, his blue eyes sparkling as his fingers cradled her cheek like she was a fine fragile porcelain doll. "I love you. I love you, Brooke Davis".

Her hazel eyes met and held his, as she studied the turquoise blue pools she loved so much to get lost in. And, for the first time in many weeks, her fears of not being good enough to be someone's girlfriend were put to rest. Lucas's face was open, earnest, and she knew he was telling her the truth. He loved her, and only her.

A long, graceful finger came to rest under her chin, and he lifted her face slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. As his face slowly leaned closer to hers, her eyes shut down involuntarily, and she shivered as she felt his warm, minty breath over her lips.

Their lips met on the most exhilarating kiss they had ever shared, full of the passion and spark that was uniquely them. A rush of electricity ran down their bodies, and without thinking Brooke wrapped her arms around his head, bringing him even closer, as his lips ravished hers, and she ravished him back, getting used once again to his taste, his kiss and the feeling of him so tightly pressed against her.

Kissing Brooke after weeks – months that felt like years – of not doing so was heaven for Lucas. He had never realized how rightly she fit against his body, between his arms, over his mouth. But now he had her, after having lost her, but had a chance to have her all over again, and he would make sure that he wouldn't screw it up this time. He was going to claim Brooke Davis all over again, and he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

It had been too long since they last had shared such an intimate caress, and, both having been denied such a pleasure, they were both desperate to make up for every second they had lost. Soon they were kissing frantically, their hands going up and down each other's bodies, and they were so tightly pressed against each other, it was difficult to tell where Brooke ended and Lucas began.

Brooke and Lucas only broke apart when their need to breathe was too great for them to ignore it. Both were panting, and Brooke's hair was mussed while her lips were swollen from his frantic kisses. "Luke-" she began, but he cut her off.

"I love you", he said simply. "And I was a damned fool to let you go, Brooke. I know cheating on you is inexcusable, but we all make mistakes and that was mine. I was silly and dumb and stupid and I know I shouldn't even be thinking of asking you to give me a second chance, but please come back to me, Brooke. I want to prove to you that I love you and only you. I need you in my life".

Once more tears bubbled up on Brooke's eyes, but she smiled in between them, her million watt smile making him fall in love with her all over again. "I love you", she said, launching herself into his arms. "I love you so much!"

_You've been down on yourself thinking something was wrong_

_Wondering why love has never found you_

_Don't you know it's been right here all along?_

_If only you look around you_

_It's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

**B**rooke and Lucas spent the night together. Not making love, for it was too soon for that, but just catching up. They talked, shared quiet laughs (for Karen didn't know her son had a guest for the night) and cuddled, Lucas's arms wrapped firmly around Brooke's thin waist. Right now, Brooke was lying fully clothed on top of Lucas's body, caressing his chest, while Lucas lazily drew patterns on the soft skin of her lower back, breathing in the light scent of honey and vanilla that came from her hair and creamy skin.

"This is nice", Brooke purred, her voice almost a reverent whisper, and felt a deep rumble resonating from under her.

Lucas kissed her hair lovingly. "It is", he replied with a smile. And then added, "I missed this, you know? Just having you in my arms. I mean, the sex was always great, but the afterwards… It was even better. It made me feel closer to the goddess that is Brooke Davis".

Brooke giggled and kissed his Adam's apple. "So did I", she whispered.

Lucas had opened his mouth to tell her he loved her for the numberless time that evening when an angry pounding at his door broke the night's joyful peace. The newly-reunited lovers looked at each other, Brooke curious, Lucas exasperated. "Who do you think it is?" She whispered, looking over her shoulder at the door.

"Hopefully not Haley", he whispered rolling his eyes. "GO AWAY!" He yelled, and then brought Brooke closer. "Let's keep quiet and maybe whoever it is will get a clue and leave us. Tonight it's only us".

"Oh I like the way you think", she bit back a giggle and kissed him.

Lucas kissed her back, but fell back with an angry groan when the pounding came again, harder and louder. However, it came now followed of a female screech. "LUCAS, OPEN UP! IT'S ME!"

As they both recognized the voice, the blond felt his girlfriend stiffening immediately over him, and started massaging her back to get her to relax once again. "Since I don't want mom to wake up, I think we should get a rain check on the alone time to answer the unexpected guest", he whispered, his eyes looking reassuringly into hers. Then a malicious sparkle lit up his eyes. "Come on, let's open it and flaunt our not so new love".

Relaxing under his skilled hands, Brooke let out a small giggle while a twin devious sparkle rose into her own eyes. "I so love the way you think".

He grinned at her. "I know you do, babe".

* * *

**H**er hand was hurting thanks to her furious pounding on the wooden door when the tall curly-haired blonde heard it squeak open. She stormed in, her pretty face clouded by a dark scowl, as she glared at the taller boy who looked ready to sleep. She had just found out – through a furious-looking Stephanie Tyler, a.k.a. bitch princess – that Lucas was going to skip town, and had run to his house to find out when he planned to let her know that. 

So, when the door was squeaked open, the blonde bolted in, ready to yell him a piece of her mind, but the sight of his companion made her freeze in her spot.

The petite brunette had an arm casually wrapped around his waist, while an arm of his rested lazily over her shoulders. They stood there, glowing in their all-exclusive glory, and, with a brief, embarrassed glance at the obviously smitten couple, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer knew that Brooke Penelope Davis, a.k.a. bitch queen, and Lucas Eugene Scott were, once again and more than ever, a couple.

Peyton's attentive eyes (eyes used to catch every little detail to picture them at her sketches) drank in the way they were clinging to each other, their body language and the definite proof of their togetherness: Brooke was once again wearing Lucas's beloved gray hoodie, carrying it around proudly with the attitude of a queen.

The curly blonde was shocked to say the least with this new development. Since the last installment of their relationship had been Brooke's angry declaration of rather dating devil himself than having a go at it with Lucas once again, she was surprised to say the least to say the head cheerleader at the blond Scott brother's room.

Brooke then fixed stone-cold eyes at her former best friend, her attitude openly hostile. "It's pretty late to knock at a boy's bedroom's door, even for your standards, Sawyer", she spat disdainfully.

Lucas's fingers found a patch of exposed skin and squeezed it lightly, warningly. "Behave, baby", he told her in a tone that was half-warning, half-joking. She then turned glaring eyes at him and did not back down. She was still mad at Peyton to go at it with her boyfriend and there was no way in hell for Lucas to convince her to give the 3B (blonde backstabbing bitch) a second shot at their friendship.

Trying to ignore the sharp pain Brooke's cold words caused her, Peyton didn't answer her, instead turning to Lucas. "I've heard you're going skip town in the morning", she said, with a cool voice. However, with the knowledge of ten years of close friendship, Brooke noticed the barely concealed hint of pain in Peyton's tone. She then turned eyes to Lucas, carefully watching his body language.

For the first time since she had first laid claim on Lucas as her boyfriend, Brooke felt totally sure of his feelings for her and for the blonde standing in front of her. His eyes were relaxed and happy, his shoulders at ease and his features open and earnest. Long gone was the sparkle of amazed fascination Lucas's eyes held whenever they were turned towards Peyton, replaced now with a shine of happiness, briefly clouded by regret as he heard her words.

"You heard it right. And damn, can't anyone in this town keep a secret a secret?" He said playfully to her girlfriend, and she giggled in a low voice. Peyton was breathlessly blown away by the love shining openly inside of his eyes when they met Brooke's hazel ones. "Unfortunately, yes, I am leaving Tree Hill. Keith needs me. He's the father Dan never found in his heart to be for me, and he needs me right now. But I'm coming back".

"Damn right you are", Brooke growled playfully. "Otherwise I'll hunt you down and kick your ass".

Lucas chuckled and Peyton rolled her eyes at such a display of affection. She then turned to Brooke. "And what are you doing here, Brooke?" She asked with hesitant voice.

However, before Brooke could answer, Lucas did it for her. "I don't think this is your business", he said evenly. "Whatever my girlfriend and I do when we're together matters only to my girlfriend and me".

Brooke turned with a smirk. "You heard the boyfriend".

Peyton looked completely and utterly shocked – and the wide-eyed look in her face seemed so hilariously funny to Brooke that the beautiful brunette broke into a fit of giggles. Lucas let out a brief chuckle as well, and then turned to his curly blonde ex. "Is there anything else?"

Peyton was too surprised and perplexed with the turn of events, and with the depth of the closeness between the beautifully stunning couple, to notice she had been just brushed off. Brooke lifted her hand and caressed Lucas's warm cheek, and he leaned into her touch.

An older smooth female voice broke into the silence of the male room. "What's going on here?" Karen Roe opened the door and walked into the room, her lips curling in a smile. "Brooke!"

Brooke turned to her boyfriend's mother with a smile. "Hey, Karen", she slid her hand off from his face and went to hug Karen.

Still smiling, Karen hugged close the girl she had come to love as her own daughter. "Hey, sweetie", she said, kissing her cheek, and stepped away, as Brooke went back to the arms of the blond boy she loved so deeply. "So, what are you doing here? If you're keeping Luke company, that's very nice of you".

Brooke let out a tiny giggle. "You wanna break the news to her and shall I?" She asked her boyfriend with a glimmer of excitement inside her eyes, and he smiled.

"Go ahead, pretty girl, I know you're dying to do it".

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh you know me so well", she giggled once more. "See, Karen, I'm gonna be a frequent visitor to this room during the summer, if that's fine with you".

"It sure is, honey". Karen asked lifting an eyebrow gracefully. "But can I ask why is that?"

Lucas and Brooke flashed each other a loving meaningful grin, and he squeezed her hand, turning to his mother. "Mom…"

Karen however interrupted him by raising a silencing hand. "No need. It's written all over you, guys. I'm so happy for you two. But treat her right this time, Luke. She deserves it".

"Don't worry, mom. I intend to do it, for the rest of my life", he smiled at her, an arm wrapped firmly around Brooke's thin waist.

Peyton noticed her presence had slipped out everyone's minds, and quietly left the room.

* * *

**S**ince there was only a few hours left before Lucas went away with Keith to Charleston, Karen, Lucas and Brooke decided to raid the kitchen and put some breakfast together. The two teenagers and the adult spent what was left of the night laughing, talking and eating, and Brooke remembered how she loved those moments, when she got to be pampered by Lucas's mother, whom she loved more than her own mother. 

And soon the night that had started so badly came to a bittersweet end. Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas's waist, her heart breaking with the thought of him leaving to Charleston. Karen noticed her son needed some alone time with his girlfriend and quietly left the two teenagers to their own devices.

Lucas held Brooke close, his forehead resting lightly against her, his fingers massaging a bare patch of skin. He quietly sang off key.

_Love has been right by your side, so close that you couldn't see_

_If love could speak, it would shout to the skies_

_I've always been here, I'll always be here_

_I'm here, I'm now_

_Open your eyes and see me_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

_Open your mind to love_

_Open your heart to love_

**B**rooke smiled as Lucas sang, her eyes slowly filling with joyfully bittersweet tears. "Oh dear God, we're so cheesy", she said as she shook her head lightly.

"We are", he agreed. "But it's a good cheesy, right?" He asked with a grin.

"Definitely the best cheesy", she shot back with a smile, and snuggled deeply into his arms. "I am _so_ going to miss you", she whispered, her voice thick with the tears she was fighting so desperately hard to keep at bay.

He felt her pain as well, felt her sadness and tears prickling behind his own eyes. He had just found his way back to her, just to lose her all over again thanks to his own stupidity. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay and spend the summer with the love of his life, but his uncle needed him. "I love you, pretty girl".

"Love you, Luke".

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 01: Changes

**Author's Notes:** To those who read this story while Karen beautifully wrote it, hello. I am Julianna, and I am new on writing OTH stories. However, when Karen told me she was going to stop writing this, I begged her not to. So she gave it to me. I hope you enjoy this new phase.

**About this chapter:** I've kept Karen's basic structure for this chapter, only developing better the story. This means it's basically the same chapter, only improved. Oh, and I've cut short the mysterious villain. I suck at writing bad deeds. I have no idea of Nikki's last name and mother's name, so I made them up. If someone knows them please tell me!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. The characters belong to Mark and CW (oh, I can't wait to see season five. Hopefully Lucas will ditch his new gal pal, tell Peyton to go to hell and have Brooke to marry him – yes, I still am a Brucas fan at heart, sweets). The plot belongs to Karen.

**The Reuniting Song** By Julianna

Chapter One: Changes.

It wasn't unusual for Karen Elizabeth Roe to wake up early in the morning. Actually, long before she became what she was now – mother and businesswoman – Karen was already an early riser, always choosing to study or jog in the early hours of the morning. That peculiar habit of hers hadn't changed as her teenage years switched into adulthood, and the early rising had grown into insomnia ever since she had become a mother.

Lucas had grown to be an early riser like the woman who had given him life, but now her seventeen-year-old son wasn't there to keep her company in the hours they used to previously enjoy talking or simply hanging out together. Her baby boy had spread his wings open and flown far from her, living in Charleston with Keith for the summer and, even though Lucas drove back at least twice a week, Karen knew he didn't do it only because of her.

No, the other reason her son had grown up so much so quickly was the brunette beauty soundly asleep in Lucas's bedroom. Karen couldn't help but curve her lips in a small smile as she recalled how Brooke Davis spent her summer. The head cheerleader had given up countless opportunities to party the night away, choosing to spend time with Karen either on the café or at the house.

And even when Lucas was in Tree Hill, the smitten teens hadn't gone out. Although Lucas frequently suggested to his girlfriend a trip to the local pubs and clubs, Brooke knew what he really wanted was to spend some time with his mother and, being a fan of Karen, she was more than happy to give up some partying and have a movie night with Lucas and his mother.

Karen knew the young couple had an active sex life – Brooke's pregnancy scare a few weeks earlier had spooked her half to death – but apparently they were more than content with just cuddling and a light make-out session.

She was so deep in her thoughts that the feeling of two strong arms snaking around her waist was enough to make her breathe out a startled yelp, but she relaxed as soon as she turned around to face this intimate stranger and her blue eyes met her son's dark blue pools. "Oh, sweet Jesus, Luke!" She exhales, her arms reaching out to wrap themselves around his neck.

Lucas smiled against his mother's shoulder. The last three months had been hard on him – leaving Tree Hill breaking his heart more than it did Keith's.

However, always loyal to the man he loved as a father, Lucas swallowed his pain and stood by Keith, until the older man decided he had seen enough of Lucas looking like a lost puppy around their Charleston house and told him to go back. "You don't want to be here, Luke. Go back. And… Tell your mama I miss her", Keith said as they bid each other goodbye.

Karen's hands cupped her son's cheeks and she smiled, relief shining into her eyes as she looked over his shoulder and noticed the bags he had taken with him when he had left to Charleston. "Welcome back", she whispered.

Lucas kissed her cheek, and Karen didn't miss the way his eyes lit up when he saw Brooke sprawled into his bed, dressing his gray hoodie and tightly curled around his pillow. He took a deep breath. "Damn, I always forget how beautiful she is", he whispered. Karen chuckled, and he blushed lightly.

"I'm going to the café, Luke", she said as she pointedly stared at Brooke. "Now, I trust you know what not to do while I'm away?"

Lucas showed her his famous half-smile and nodded. With a satisfied grin and a nod, she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you, Luke".

"I've missed you too, Ma".

* * *

As far as dreams were concerned, for Brooke Davis so far this was definitely one of the best she'd ever remembered having. She and Lucas were lying on his comfortable and warm bed, getting hot and heavy as it always happened whenever they were together. Lucas was kissing her neck, licking and nuzzling that particular patch of skin that always made her shiver.

Brooke definitely didn't want to wake up. Her dreams were always like that, with Lucas's presence and a foot on X-rating, but she always woke up feeling needy, unsatisfied and empty. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the fantasy, but she left the area between slumber and consciousness when a startled yelp left her lips as a pleasant pain stung her neck.

She blinked, once, twice and as third time as she felt a hot, hard body wrapped around hers. She stiffened slightly, but the sensations those soft skilled lips were causing to her body were too familiar for her to give in to the instinctive panic. "For how long?" She whispered as she wrapped her slim arm around his head and brought his lips even closer to her neck.

He grinned wolfishly against her silky skin. "How about forever?"

She turned to him, her hazel green eyes sparkling like two stars as they met his soft, loving baby blues. "You're back to stay?" She whispered like a little girl in Christmas morning.

He nodded softly, bringing her toned flesh close to his hard body. "If you have me", he whispered.

Her answer to his whisper was to bring his body even closer to hers and lock her lips to his in a sweet, but passionate kiss. "It's all I've ever wanted", she whispered, as she leaned her forehead to rest against his and looked deep into his eyes.

* * *

The wind blew against Jake Jagielski's short, chocolate brown hair as he drove his new convertible back to Tree Hill. A small smile curved his lips as he heard the soft, childish giggle of his one-year-old daughter Jenny, who was securely tucked into her safety chair on the back seat.

As he looked at the rearview mirror to check up on the baby, the sight of Jenny's head covered with light blond hair brought back to Jake's mind memories of another blonde girl, only with curly hair where Jenny's was straight. As if she felt the flow of her father's thoughts, Jenny opened a broad toothless grin and said, "Pey!"

Jake chuckled. "That's right, baby girl. You miss Peyton too, don't you?" Jenny giggled again, and Jake chuckled in response. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, kid, you'll see her again soon. And daddy promises we'll never leave her side again".

He sighed contentedly as he recalled the wild days Jenny and he had been living lately. He had fled from Tree Hill with the child in order to prevent Nikki from taking Jenny away, and Peyton, along with Brooke, had helped to dodge Nikki by sending her to Savannah, whilst Jake was actually hiding in Savannah with some relatives.

However, the danger of Nikki's presence had vanished three weeks previously. Jake had contacted her family in order to give her news of Jenny, and her mother answered.

Flashback

"_H_ello?" An older voice tiredly answered to the phone. Jake smiled. He had always been fond of Patti, Nikki's mother, who was a wise and kind woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith, this is Jake" There was an awkward pause, and he added for good measure. "Jake Jagielski. I used to date Nikki…"

"Oh, yes, Jenny's dad!" Patti said politely. "How are you, Jake? And Jenny?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Smith. And so is she. Jenny's so grown, you wouldn't recognize her if you ever saw her".

"That's good, dear. Now, how can I help you?"

"I'm just calling to ask you to please give Nikki some news about Jenny for me".

There was another awkward, and longer, pause. Jake frowned as Patti Smith took a deep breath. "Excuse me?" The older woman whispered in a broken voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Jake asked worriedly. Patti Smith took a deep breath once again.

"Oh, dear, I guess you haven't heard the news, have you?"

"What news, Mrs. Smith?"

Patti squeezed the speaker. "Jake, Nicole died a few weeks ago. A nasty car crash. She was driving to Seattle when a drunk driver overran the red light and smashed her car".

Jake paled and would have fallen if he hadn't managed to sit down at his aunt's wore down couch. "Oh my God", he whispered. "Mrs. Smith, I'm so sorry… I had no idea…"

Flash-forward

Jake's feelings towards Nikki's unexpected and tragic death were confusing. Although she had taken him to courts to fight for Jenny's custody and threatened to take the baby away from him, Nikki was young and with a bright future ahead of her, just waiting for her to take the right turn and get it. Now she would never see Jenny grow up, and Jenny would never have her mother around.

_Well, Jake old man, it just means you're gonna to work a little bit harder to raise that little girl right, doesn't it?_ He told himself. Jenny smiled her toothless grin to Jake over the rearview mirror, and Jake grinned back to her, as they drove past the _Welcome to Tree Hill_ sign.

* * *

It was the third day newlywed Haley James-Scott woke up nauseated and wanting to throw up. As she rested her sweaty forehead against the cool tiles of the tiny bathroom she and Nathan now shared, she cursed the flu bug that was wreaking havoc into her once healthy body.

As she got up and stood straight, the soft sun rays reflected into her thin silver wedding band and a sweet smile curved her lips. It'd been three months since a nervous, but beaming Nathan had slid that into her finger, and she couldn't dream for a better summer.

Nathan and Haley got along great, just the two of them (sometimes double dating with Brooke and Lucas when the latter was in town), and she wanted to scream to those who were against teenage marriage that they could just go to hell. Her life was perfect, and she couldn't imagine it getting any better.

Her eyes quickly checked the clock hanging on their bedroom wall, and she swore quietly. She was going to be late to her shift at Karen's Café, again. Karen was going to scream at her for her lateness, surely.

Something snapped inside of Haley. Late… Momentarily forgetting about her shift at the café, she grabbed her daily planner and quickly leafed through it, an icy sensation freezing her blood.

There was a calendar in her daily planner, with a certain day circled in red ink. She cautiously and carefully counted the days. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven.

Her period was a week late. Haley frowned at this. Her female time worked like a clock, always coming the day she expected it to. Since she became a full woman she had always been like this, and this lateness was new. She shrugged. _Maybe it's because of my new lifestyle_, she told herself.

But then the nausea hit her – again – and as she ran for the toilet she couldn't help but feed that little, pesky suspicion. What if…?

As Haley poured out what she had – and what she didn't have – in her stomach on the toilet, she kept telling herself, _No, Haley. No way. You and Nate are always careful. Always. Every single time._

Brooke's pregnancy scare few weeks earlier had shaken both Nathan and Haley to their cores. Since they were already on the talks about having sex, when word came out about Tree Hill's former golden couple being seen at the family clinic, they were deeply affected.

That day, as they laid in Nathan's bed, fully clothed and just cuddling, both promised each other they were going to were condoms every time they had intercourse – just in case. And Haley religiously started birth control two weeks before they got married.

There was no way in hell Haley James-Scott was waiting for a child.

* * *

Brooke decided the day couldn't get any more beautiful. The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless blue, birds were chirping into their nests and the weather is wonderful, just the perfect mix of summer's heat with fall's cold. She was so getting married on late September.

But maybe what – rather who was making the day much more perfect was the boy walking next to her, his arm firmly and lovingly wrapped around her shoulders while hers rested loosely around his waist. Brooke couldn't stop touching him, and she knew he felt the same, for he was clinging to her like she was his lifeline.

The teenagers were going to Karen's Café to have their day started – besides, Haley's shift had already started, and Lucas couldn't wait to see his best friend. And Brooke could always spend some time with the girl she had grown to trust along the days.

However, the duo stopped dead at their tracks at the sight that greeted them at the café. Brooke felt Lucas stiffening within her embrace and she worriedly looked up at him, noticing a shadow cloud his eyes, which were so relaxed and open before.

Dan was sitting by the counter, a steamy coffee standing in front of him. He, Deb and Karen were having a calm, polite conversation, the two women looking apparently at ease with his presence there. As the wind bell over the front door rang through the bustling café, the three adults looked that way – all three of them reacting nervously to Lucas's presence.

"What is he doing here?" Lucas asked his mother coolly as he crossed the distance between the door and the counter. Brooke, who nervously glanced at Dan, noticed the concealed pang of hurt inside Dan's dark blue irises. _Interesting_, she thought as she bit her inner cheek.

"Having a latte", Dan shot back at his firstborn, and Brooke rolled her eyes. _It was just my imagination_, she told herself firmly as she turned to Deb.

"Good morning, Mrs. Scott", she greeted with a large smile. The woman smiled back, a knowing glimmer inside her eyes as they met Brooke's.

"Good morning, Brooke. Can I say you look radiant?" She chuckled. "I wonder what's the reason for that…" She teasingly added. Brooke chuckled as well and played along.

"Unfortunately the reason works just for me, Deb. But I can tell you I'm not letting go of it, not if it's up to me!" She giggled. "So, where's tutor-newlywed?" She asked as she calmed down.

Dan looked strangely at his estranged wife. "Tutor-newlywed?" He arched up one eyebrow, his eyes traveling until where Lucas was having a hushed, but heated argument with Karen.

"Not in yet". Noticing Dan's eyes definitely stuck at Karen and Lucas, Deb took the chance to shoot a pleading glance at Brooke, silently resting a finger against her lips. Brooke caught it and nodded swiftly, quickly changing subject.

"I'd like a tall foamless latte, and a black for Broody, Mrs. Scott, if it's not much trouble", the brunette said. "Oh, and a chocolate fudge shortcake, please. Better yet, make it two".

"Right away, Brooke", Deb said as she turned her back to work on the coffee machine. Lucas walked towards his girlfriend, solemnly ignoring Dan, while Karen sighed deeply and returned to where the latter sat.

"Everything okay?" Dan asked in a murmur, and Karen just looked at him, but as always her eyes spoke volumes. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He added still in hushed tones.

"Can you turn back time?" Karen snapped, but then blushed and shook her head softly. "Sorry. No, Dan. There isn't. Please stay out of this. It's for the best".

He nodded as his eyes followed the young couple, Brooke carrying their coffees, Lucas holding the plate with their shortcakes and an arm firmly around Brooke's slim waist.

To see his older son with his high school sweetheart surely brought back to Dan memories of him and his high school days of love and freedom. He sighed deeply as the flashback floored back into his mind, Karen's carefree laugh ringing in his ears once again. He had never heard a laugh that was as carefree as hers was back in the day.

His trance was broken by the wind bell echoing into the salon. Looking profoundly troubled, Haley walked in, her face pale like she had just met a ghost. Lucas glanced worriedly at Brooke, who was frowning slightly, and Deb and Karen hurried towards their young helper.

"Haley, sweetie, are you fine?" Karen asked as she led the girl towards a stool by the counter. Dan rolled his eyes at this, finished his coffee and put a ten-dollar bill over the counter.

"See you later", he told no one in particular as he briskly left the café.

No one paid any attention to him, for everyone's eyes were fixed at Haley. "Haley? Haley, sweetie, did anything happen?" Karen tried once again, growing more concerned by the minute.

"Oh, God, is anything with Nathan?" Deb's motherly instincts kicked right in, and apparently hearing her husband's name was it for Haley. She looked at the two older women and broke down, thick tears falling down her pale cheeks.

The now nearly desperate Deb and Karen led Haley to the kitchen in the back, with worried Lucas and Brooke hot in their heels, Karen sending a silent plea for help at their longtime waitress as they sunk into the room. Haley held Karen's wrist tightly, Brooke placing a glass full of icy cold water in front of her as Haley sat on a chair.

"Haley, what's going on? Is anything with Nathan? Did he do anything to you? Did anything happen to him?" Karen asked, being the calmer person in the room.

With tears still rolling down her face, Haley anxiously bit her lower lip, as her eyes hesitantly hovered over the four people's faces. She let out a hitched breath and then whispered, "I… I think I might be pregnant".

Time seemed to freeze.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 02: Misunderstanding

Author's Notes: To those who read this story while Karen beautifully wrote it, hello. I am Julianna, and I am new on writing OTH stories. However, when Karen told me she was going to stop writing this, I begged her not to. So she gave it to me. I hope you enjoy this new phase.

On other note, I'm thrilled that in the first day I've uploaded this story I've gotten more than a hundred and fifty hits. You guys rock! Now, I'd love if you left some reviews. We write for you, but it's your kind, constructive reviews that tell us whether we're kicking butt or sucking big time. But I warn you: I'm going to use the flames to dry my puppy's pee.

Thanks for the girls who have read and reviewed. You guys rock! I hope you like this new chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. The characters belong to Mark and CW; the plot belongs to Karen.

The Reuniting Song

By Julianna

Chapter Two: _Misunderstanding._

"I... I think I might be pregnant".

Silence fell over the small gathering, thick and heavy like a wool quilt. The only sounds that could be heard were Haley's soft sobs, as tears started to once again cascade down her ivory pale cheeks. Brooke slid her hands into Lucas', squeezing it firmly as he both looked stunned at his childhood best friend.

The head cheerleader was, by the way, the first to recover from the shocking information. She walked towards the crying Haley and kneeled in front of her. "Haley, sweetie, are you sure of that?" She asked softly, looking into Haley's red, puffy eyes.

Haley shook her head negatively. "No. I'm not sure, but… Brooke, I'm a week late! My period was never late, never. It always came on the expected day. My body works like a clock. My period always comes on the first week of the month", she told her friend, a faint blush tingeing her wet cheeks.

Brooke nodded slowly. "Okay. But Haley, you have a different lifestyle now. You're a married woman. And I thought you had told me you were on birth control since two weeks before you and Nate eloped?" She asked, trying to ease the silence that still ruled over the two adults and Lucas. "I mean, what if this lateness is a counter-effect of the pills you've been taking for birth control?"

"Oh, God, I think I may have to sit down", Lucas muttered as he leant heavily against the kitchen's small counter. Both Brooke and Haley looked up at him, Haley biting her lower lip and Brooke hurrying to help him into a stool.

"You okay there, Broody?" She asked, placing a hand over his forehead. "You look a little shaken".

"I'll live", he replied softly, his eyes stuck on Haley. She looked so small, so scared and fragile, sitting there on his mother's café's kitchen, the place they had grown up into. _She doesn't need you yelling right now_, Lucas told herself. _This is Haley, this is your bestest friend and she's scared. Be supportive_. "Shouldn't you do a test?" He asked quietly, Brooke nodding beside him.

"Broody is right. I mean, those things are never a hundred percent certain-" she rolled her eyes

"- as Brooke and I are fully aware of", Lucas cut in, and Brooke nodded again.

"- but they sure can help us ease the uncertainty. If your period doesn't come until next week, then we worry, okay, Hales?" She looked encouragingly at her friend, who was still chewing on her lower lip, looking doubtful.

Haley looked up at Karen. "What do you think?" She asked timidly.

Karen took a deep breath. "Brooke and Lucas are right, sweetie. You're a newlywed and your body's still adjusting to the pills. What if this is only a counter-effect?"

Karen was clearly giving her best to look reassuring and supportive, for Haley's sake. But this was the second pregnancy scare to happen to a kid she loved like her own in the span of weeks and it had rocked her to the core. _Have I been this lousy as a parent, that my kids don't know how to put a condom on?_ She couldn't help but think.

Haley pondered over the words and nodded slowly. "You guys are right. Maybe it's just something normal". She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys like this. But I freaked out, and I had nowhere and no one to run to".

Deb gave her a small, tight smile, and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "That's fine, Haley". She said quietly. Deb wasn't close to Haley like Karen, Lucas and even Brooke obviously were, but the girl had saved Nathan from the self-destruction path he was on, and for that Deb would be eternally grateful. Besides, Deb couldn't deny how happier Nathan looked ever since starting to date Haley.

Brooke stepped forward with a smile, openly trying to cheer Haley up. "Come on, Tutorwife, let's make a run to downtown's drugstore and buy that nasty little stick for you. Broody, you tag along. I don't want to stay apart from you more time than I already have to". She said with a loving smile at her boyfriend, who gave her a small smile and nod and got up.

Deb and Karen looked at each other after the three teenagers walked out of the kitchen, and the blonde woman exhaled a deep sigh. "Oh, boy".

"They are going to be fine", Karen said, patting Deb's shoulder comfortingly.

"Are they? I mean – sure, they are married, and they love each other. But they are so young. They're even younger than you and Dan when you got pregnant with Lucas".

"At least we know he won't walk away from Haley and get married to someone else", Karen tried to joke, but realized it had been fruitless when Deb looked blankly at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that".

Deb sighed again. "I just hope you're right when you say they are going to be fine".

"They are", Karen said, her tone of voice calm and reassuring. _I hope so._

* * *

As Brooke babbled nonstop about some inane topics – mainly the new black Ugg boots she had bought at a shoe sale on the mall the previous week (and had showed off for Lucas with some new racy black Victoria's Secret lingerie, an act that began an unforgettable night) – Lucas was trying to read Haley. They were good at this, one always knowing what was on the other's mind. 

Haley was valiantly trying to look calm and collected, but her bright hazel eyes gave away how she was really feeling. She was scared, nervous, worried and insecure. Lucas closed his eyes shut, on a quick prayer that whatever gods there were above sent him strength to help his oldest and closest friend through a time like this.

"Here we are" Brooke said, the nervousness of the moment finally catching up with her and subduing her usually cheerful mood. The brunette exchanged a meaningful look with Haley, who suddenly looked rooted on her spot.

"I can't do this", the strawberry blonde whispered, her voice tiny and shaky. "I can't go in there and buy a… you-know-what", she whispered again, and turned pleading eyes to Brooke.

"Oh, no. No. I'm not doing that. You go in, you choose you, you pay it, we go back home. It's easy, Tutorwife. Now go", Brooke said, gently nudging Haley towards the drugstore's open door. Haley however refused to budge, pleading eyes still fixated on Brooke.

"I'll go", Lucas said and straightened up, tugging at the hem of his white and striped-red T-shirt. Brooke however put an arm in front of him, effectively stopping him.

"You can't go in there and buy a…" She looked around and added in a whisper, "… A pregnancy test, Luke. People will think we're the ones expecting a baby, everyone knows we're a couple. And if you say it's for Haley, it'll be worse. People will think Haley's cheating on Nate with you".

"I don't care if people think we're having a child", Lucas hissed softly in response. "Everyone knows we had a scare earlier this year. Besides, once Haley goes out in the open about the baby – we don't even know there is a baby, mind you – we tell people we were buying the test for her use".

Brooke sighed. "Fine. I'll take the burn for this. But you so owe me, tutorwife".

Haley looked thankfully at her oldest friend and slipped a twenty-dollar bill on his jeans' back pocket. Brooke rolled her eyes and they followed Lucas inside the store, standing near the magazines' section. Haley chose a _Newsweek_, and Brooke leafed through the newest issue of _Cosmo_, both however keeping a close, watchful eye over Lucas as he tried to buy a pregnancy test without arising more suspicions than it already would.

Both froze, however, at the sight of a very familiar curly blond head showing up on the store.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer had planned not to stay in and not leave her holy sanctuary – her loved bedroom – that morning. She had planned to do some sketches and listen to some new music she had read about on a blog, earlier that same week. But her period had come a few days earlier and she had run out of tampons; thus, needing to go over the town for a drugstore to buy some new boxes. 

She walked in the store, her head bobbing gently up and down at the sound of Fall Out Boy's _Champagne_ _for my Real Friends, Real Pain for my Sham Friends_, which was blaring from the earphones plugged to her ears. She looked around the place, scanning it to see if there were any of her friends around – and her eyes lit up as she recognized a tall, lean frame hunched next to a shelf.

"Lucas!" She squealed as she crossed the space between them. Lucas startled a little bit, apparently not expecting to see her, and turned around to her direction, quickly hiding something behind his back. Peyton was too excited to catch him – and alone, for that matter – to notice it.

"Peyton! Hey!" He said awkwardly, his eyes quickly flying to where Brooke and Haley stood, the latter looking honestly torn, and the former staring murderously at her blonde former friend. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!" He said as conversationally as possible, sending Brooke a silent plea of help with his eyes.

"Don't steal my lines, Scott", Peyton joked with a playful wink. "I was supposed to say that, since I haven't seen you since God know when and you were supposed to be living at Charleston with Keith".

"Oh, yeah, about that", he said, looking clearly uneasy. "I moved back".

Peyton looked like a little girl on Christmas morning. "You did? That's so cool! Why don't we go out for lunch and catch up?"

* * *

Having hit on several guys who had girlfriends and being an expert on it, Brooke instantly recognized the signs when she realized Peyton was making the moves on _her_ boyfriend, and had to take a very deep, a very calming breath. She then turned to Haley and hissed at her, "Remember I've just said you owe me?" Haley nodded weakly. "I'm doubling the debt". 

The brunette then stalked towards her boyfriend, purposefully bumping her shoulder against Peyton's as she walked past her. "Hey, Luke, come on! We promised your mother we weren't going to take long!" She then pretended having noticed Peyton there for the first time. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sawyer, I didn't see you there! How are you this morning?" She asked with a smile.

Brooke's face was so open, and her grin so charming, that everyone could believe she was actually pleased to see the girl in front of her – everyone that didn't know Brooke Davis, that was. Peyton suddenly felt very out of place as she realized that Brooke and Lucas had made through the long-distance relationship and were more smitten with each other than ever.

"Hi, Brooke", she said uncomfortably. "I'm… I'm fine. What about you?" She then looked at the couple, something just hitting her. "I'm sorry, but what are you buying here?"

Brooke sobered immediately. "Nothing of your business", she snapped, quickly and discretely snatching the pregnancy test's box from Lucas's hand and slipping it in a carrier. "Now, if you excuse us, we have to run before Karen calls us in a panic". The brunette then started tugging at her boyfriend's hand, his arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

Peyton sighed deeply as she watched the couple walking away. She had been the first in their gang to know Brooke and Lucas were back together but she had expected, just like it had been the first time they were a couple, that Lucas ran to her and they hooked up behind Brooke's back.

But apparently, this was a whole new beginning for Brooke and Lucas, whose eyes didn't light up when he saw her. On the contraire: he looked pretty tense and uneasy around Peyton, like he wanted to be anywhere but near her. However, his whole body language had changed once Brooke approached them – he looked relaxed and… happy. And everyone in Tree Hill knew Lucas Scott didn't do happy.

_Yeah, blondie… It seems this time you're on the sidelines for good_, Peyton told herself with a grunt. She then went to the tampons' shelf, picking a box of the brand she usually bought. Then it clicked. Lucas was standing by the shelf where it laid the pregnancy tests. She frowned slightly. Why did Lucas want a pregnancy test?

Then she widened her eyes. "Oh, my God!" She whispered, quickly paying for the tampons and hurriedly leaving the drugstore.


	4. Chapter 03: Surprises

**Author's Notes**: I'm having so much fun writing this! And it's so great to see that Peyton being bashed (we didn't get it enough on the show) is being appreciated. Now a poll: shall Peyton-the-bitch return, and spread the word around about the Brucas' supposed baby? Or do you want more silly-Peyton with her mouth tight shut about what she thinks she knows?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. The characters belong to Mark and CW; the plot belongs to Karen.

The Reuniting Song

By Julianna

**Chapter Three: _Surprises._**

When Peyton left the drugstore, she was hell-bent and decided to wreak some havoc in the perfect relationship Brooke and Lucas had going on. She had never lost a guy to Brooke before, and there was no way in hell Lucas was the first one. After all, he had gone first for her, and second for Brooke.

However, when she arrived at her house, the two surprises she found waiting for her at her door step astonished her too much for her to think of doing any harm to her former friend.

Jake was sitting on her porch's small stairs, his long legs serving as chair for a blonde little girl who grinned openly and toothlessly at Peyton, shaking her chubby arms happily as she moved around his lap. "Pey! Pey!" The little girl squealed happily.

Peyton stared at her two guests with deep shock. Jake finally let Jenny go and Peyton kneeled, spreading her arms wide open. Jenny ran towards Peyton, holding tight at her neck when her little body was enveloped at the blonde's warm embrace. "Jennifer Victoria Jagielski, you are so grown! Oh my God!"

Jenny smiled shyly at Peyton. "Miss you", the little girl said simply, resting her cheek on Peyton's shoulder and looking adoringly at the blonde. Peyton's heart swelled at this, and she blinked repeatedly, furiously trying to clear her eyes from the sudden tears.

Jake noticed Peyton's emotion and approached her carefully. Jenny was still nestled in between her arms, the two blondes staring adoringly at each other. And, for a brief second, the briefest moment ever, Jake envied his daughter, for being at the receiving end of such a passionate look. "Hey", he said quietly.

Peyton opened a big, bright smile at him, the tears she was fighting so hardly to keep at bay finally flowing down her cheeks. "Jake, oh my God!" She said, hurling herself and Jenny against him. He held her, first awkwardly then more at ease. "Oh, God, I can't believe you're back here", she whispered, feeling at peace for the first time in months.

* * *

Haley's hands were shaking. 

Lucas could feel his childhood best friend's trembling through the thick material of his jacket. Brooke was babbling incessantly, trying to fill up the thick silence between him and Haley, and he loved her even more for that, but Haley was nervous, and probably Brooke's good-natured babble wasn't helping to calm her down at all.

The blond boy stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, Brooke and Haley stopping as well and staring curiously at him. Lucas then pulled his best friend to him, wrapping his arms tightly against her slim waist. "It's going to be fine", he whispered against her hair. "We all love you. And you can count on us to help you with the baby, okay?"

Brooke smiled softly, tears filling her hazel eyes at the scene. She could only guess what Lucas was telling Haley, but she had an idea: that she wasn't alone, they would help her with the baby, both she and baby were going to be fine. As she imagined Haley with a kid in her arms, she felt a pang of emptiness inside her.

And suddenly Brooke Davis, the girl who had never fallen in love before, the girl who was too terrified to have a child of her own with the man she had always dreamed with, was envious of what Haley James-Scott supposedly was going to have: the hot husband, the big picket-fence house, the blue eyed, dark haired baby.

And then Lucas was staring at her over Haley's head, an comprehensive look in his eyes, and Brooke joined their embrace, wrapping her arms around Haley's waist and above Lucas's arms, her hands resting on his back, massaging it kindly and her cheek resting against Haley's strawberry blond locks.

"You're going to be fine, sweetie", Brooke whispered, feeling Haley's body heaving with sobs. "You are, okay?"

Haley nodded silently, hastily wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks. She smiled weakly at the couple, noticing Brooke's commotion and Lucas's reassuring eyes. She then shot then a grateful look at them, standing between their bodies and wrapping one arm around Lucas's waist and the other around Brooke's. "You guys are the best", she whispered.

* * *

When the three teenagers returned to Karen's Café, the sound of the wind-bells nearly made Karen and Deb jump out of their skin in surprise. The two women startedly turned to look at the newcomers, and it was clear there wasn't any relief at their faces when their eyes met Brooke's, Lucas's and Haley's. 

"We're going to the kitchen", Lucas said calmly as he smiled reassuringly at Haley. He would deal with her mother and Deb later – Haley was the one he needed to focus on right now. He gently led his friend towards the small kitchen on the back, Brooke clutching at the brown paper bag and trailing behind them.

Haley sat down on a stool, Lucas took a seat on another one next to her and Brooke ditched a third one, preferring to sit on Lucas's lap so they could cuddle. The brunette laid the brown bag in front of Haley, gently pushing it towards the other girl. "All it takes is three minutes, Hales", she whispered kindly, looking reassuringly.

Haley took a deep breath, clutched the bag to her chest and went to the small staff bathroom. Brooke heavily leant her forehead against Lucas's, looking deeply into his blue irises. She could read the concern for Haley in them, and she took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers around his and squeezing them lightly. "It's going to be okay", she whispered.

"She's so not ready for this, Brooke", he whispered, knowing he could fall now. She'd hold him. "Haley… She's so scared and lost and… She's terrified. She's not ready for this, and I can't imagine how it's going to be for Nathan if Haley's really pregnant".

"They're more ready for this than we were last year with our scare, baby", she whispered. "They're married. They love each other. We… We were on a bad path back then. I was heartbroken and angry and grieving over losing you, and you were feeling guilty and confused._We_ weren't in a good place to have a kid. But they are".

He was staring at her admiringly, his blue eyes shining with unspoken love. "I love you, do you know that?"

She smiled shyly and kissed him

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Haley's hands were shaking as she read the instructions on how to use the pregnancy test. Brooke, being the practical one, had bought two different brands, and Haley had just opened the first box, now reading the instructions. 

Her hands were shaking as she put the two thin plastic sticks on the sink. What if she really were pregnant? She wasn't ready for a baby – neither was Nathan. They were two under-sixteen newlyweds who had decided to jump marriage ship in an impulse. Although Haley was head over heels in love with Nathan, she wasn't stupid and knew they were struggling to finly mesh her over-organized lifestyle with his bachelor one.

And now that it seemed they were slowly putting their lives together and making it only one, this. A baby. Their baby. Haley rationally knew she wasn't ready for being a mother at such young age, but deep down, she wanted the child, if there were one, of course._Besides, Karen had Lucas at my age and looked how well he turned out to be_, she tried to reassure herself.

Nathan, however, was another entirely different story. Haley knew he didn't want to have a child anytime soon – more like never. He didn't feel like being a parent to someone, and it didn't shock Haley, considering whom her husband had had as role model. Dan surely wasn't someone to look up to, when it came to parental skills. No surprise, really: the guy all-but-rejected one son and put way too much pressure on another.

_I'm going to make Nathan see this can be a way to prove he's not like Dan at all. This baby's a chance to defeat Dan on what he was never able to be good at: a father_, Haley thought excitedly. Nathan was going to accept this reasoning, she was sure of it.

She shakily looked down at the two tests, fear creeping up her spine as she saw the thin blue strip at the first one. Her eyes flew to the second one, widening when she saw a similar blue line on it. She fearfully bit her lip, tears threatening to fall down as her hand slid to her flat stomach.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were still snuggled together when the door squeaking open made the couple look up. A deadly pale Haley left the bathroom, the two sticks tightly clutched in her hands, and there was no need for them to ask what the answer was. 

It was clear in Haley's eyes, in the scared – no, terrified glimmer into her chestnut brown pools that she was actually with child. Both Brooke and Lucas jumped up, both running to Haley and tightly wrapping their arms around her. Haley broke down as both started whispering nonsensical words inside her ears, trying desperately to comfort her.

Lucas was focused enough to lead a shaky Haley to a stool, where he sat her down. He sat down in another stool, and Brooke went to pick a glass of icy water, which she placed in Haley's trembling hands. "Look at me, Hales", he said softly, putting a finger under her chin and making her look up at him. "It's going to be fine, okay?" He whispered, in that reassuring way that made Brooke all warm and fuzzy inside. "It is", he insisted.

"You promise?"

He nodded quietly.


	5. Chapter 04: Reactions

**Responding to the Reviews…**

**_toddntan:_ **Peyton will leave Brooke and Lucas alone, don't worry (I'm not Mark, therefore not that evil). I can't say however that she won't get together with Jake (I always thought Jake made her a better person), but it surely will take some time. About the love triangle… Don't we have enough of those on the show? I mean, Peyton/Lucas/Brooke, then Lucas/Brooke/Felix..., then Chris/Haley/Nathan. And I don't see Jake falling for Brooke, sorry.

_**Brucas2006:**_ Isn't it? I always liked the dynamics of Brooke's, Haley's and Lucas's friendship, it's something I can't get enough. Next we have the expecting daddy finding out about the baby… Oh, the possibilities! And yes, Haley is pregnant.

**Author's Notes: **I am so excited, happy and proud to say my little baby has had more than a thousand hits with only four chapters! You guys rock! Now, if only you left reviews, I'd kiss the virtual ground you walk on…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. The characters belong to Mark and CW; the plot belongs to Karen.

**The Reuniting Song**

_By Julianna_

**Chapter Four: _Snippets of Moments_**

**B**y the time Haley, Brooke and Lucas left the kitchen, Karen and Deb only needed to take a look on the strawberry-blonde girl to know the results of her test. While the brunette older woman walked towards the girl she knew since childhood and took her in a tight, motherly embrace, the blonde looked shocked, even a little upset.

Deb's facial expression made Brooke narrow her eyes at her. Haley was not emotionally ready to hear anything but supportive words, especially from her mother-in-law. The brunette was about to step closer to the blonde, when she noticed a little blow-out wasn't exactly what Haley needed right now. So, she wrapped an arm around Lucas's neck and snuggled into his lap, her eyes never leaving Deb's blank face.

"What am I going to do?" Haley half-sobbed half-whispered as she clung forcefully to Karen. "I am not ready to have a child, Karen! And Nathan… Oh, my God, how am I going to tell Nathan?"

"Relax, Haley", Karen said calmly, leading Haley to a stool by the counter. "Take deep breaths and calm down", she instructed, looking up from the distressed girl to her son. "Luke, can you please get a glass of water for Haley?" She asked, her voice soft and her blue eyes reassuring. Lucas nodded and shook his leg slightly, for Brooke to get up so he could get up as well and do as his mother told him. Brooke jumped up, let go of Lucas and sat down on the stool he had just vacated.

He came back from the kitchen holding a tall glass half filled with water, and gave it to his mother, who in turn passed it to Haley. The latter was still deathly pale, and wrapped her slender fingers around the cool crystal, taking small sips from the clear liquid. "Calmer now?" Karen asked softly, stroking Haley's long golden hair. Haley nodded, breathing deeply. "Good. You'll be fine".

Haley nodded weakly in agreement, when apparently the news just sank in Deb. She leant heavily against the counter. "Oh, God", she whispered. "Dan will kill me".

Brooke's eyes glittered dangerously, and she opened her mouth to snap at Deb, but Lucas, knowing fully well his girlfriend, gently squeezed a naked patch of skin on her waist, for she was still sitting in the stool and he was standing behind her, an arm firmly wrapped around her slim body. Brooke squeaked at his squeeze and looked up. "Not now, Cheery", he whispered. She closed her mouth shut and nodded.

Karen ignored her partner, focusing fully in Haley instead. "That's what we're gonna do, Haley. Those things can't be trusted, so we'll take a blood test, okay? If the test comes back positive, then you tell Nathan. There's no need to worry him if it's only a scare".

Haley looked at Karen then nodded silently.

* * *

**J**enny was still comfortingly snuggled against Peyton, her round baby cheek resting lightly against the blonde's small breast. Her breath was relaxed, even, and every now and then the baby girl would rub her eyes with her left hand, her right hand playing distractedly with Peyton's long golden locks. "Daddy, I think someone's ready for a nap", the blonde whispered, planting a kiss on Jenny's blond curls. 

Jake smiled and held out his arms for her to pass Jenny to him, but Peyton only shook her head negatively. "If we move her, she'll get cranky and cry. Why don't I carry her inside, put her on my bed and then we can sit on my living room and then catch up?"

The dark-haired boy smiled and nodded in agreement. Peyton carefully got up, swaying slightly as she struggled not to disturb Jenny and at the same time carry her better. Instinctively, Jake put a supporting hand on the small of Peyton's back, leading her up the small set of stairs and into the Sawyers' house.

As soon as Jake's long, calloused digits brushed against Peyton's soft, creamy skin, both shuddered slightly at the jolt of electricity that ran up and down their bodies. It had been so long since Jake had touched Peyton for the last time, that both had forgotten the spark they had always felt between themselves. Since Peyton made no move out of his grasp, Jake kept his hand right where it was.

Peyton cautiously climbed the stairs that led up to her bedroom, Jake right behind her making sure that she didn't fall down the stairs in case she lost her balance. Every now and then his fingers caressed the naked skin on her back and Peyton shuddered, her blood starting to slowly burn in her veins at Jake's butterfly touches.

Finally (or unfortunately), they reached Peyton's ample suite, and she expertly maneuvered her steps between the organized mess strewn all around her floor. The blonde kindly put the sleeping baby girl on her mattress, her hand lovingly brushing some strands of Jenny's hands out of her face, as she leant down and kissed Jenny's temple. "Sweet dreams, princess", she whispered.

The small girl snuggled against Peyton's pillow and fell in a deeper slumber. Jake and Peyton watched her for a moment, making sure she was really asleep, and then Peyton walked towards the door, taking Jake's hand in hers and leading him down the stairs, into the living room. They however left Peyton's bedroom's door slightly open so they could hear in case Jenny started crying.

They were supposed to catch up. However, no catching up was done once they reached the Sawyers' cozy living room. Instead, Jake took Peyton in his arms and held her close to his body, his lips hungrily claiming hers.

* * *

**N**athan was working his afternoon shift at Simon's Snacks, like he did every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, when he felt his cell phone vibrate rapidly against his thigh. Quickly looking around and making sure all the clients were attended and no one was in need of ordering, he discretely took the phone out of his pocket. 

It was a text message from Lucas, and it told him to go to Karen's Café once he was done with his shift. Frowning slightly, Nathan quickly replied to his brother, telling him he was going to do as told, but also asking what was going on. He snapped his cell phone shut as soon as he noticed his co-worker Matt openly glaring at him. Bravely fighting back an urge to flip the annoying geek-looking guy off, Nathan hurried towards an unattended table, smiling as pleasantly as possible to two teenage girls. "Good afternoon. What can I get you?"

_To Be Continued_

**Author's Notes:** This is the end of _The Reuniting Song_'s fourth chapter. And finally Nathan makes an appearance at last – a small one, but an appearance nonetheless, considering I was having a bad time trying to imagine how I was going to make him show up (that's why I took so long to update).

We also have snippets of Brooke/Lucas moments (I used to love those, when they were on the background of a scene, just snuggling and looking cute) and a Brooke/Haley friendship moment.

And we also had a Peyton-in-mommy-mode's moment and lots and lots of Peyton and Jake's sexual tension – and it was hard for me because I was watching that episode where Peyton hooks up with Pete Wentz (I forgot the name!).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please – pretty please with shirtless Lucas on top – review!


End file.
